A turbine nozzle constituting a jet engine constituted as above is arranged alternately with turbine disks in a plurality of stages in a turbine case. For this turbine nozzle, a structure divided into a plurality of turbine nozzle segments is usually employed in order to improve high-temperature strength or the like, and these turbine nozzle segments are provided with a plurality of stator vanes and are arranged annularly around an axis of the jet engine.
This turbine nozzle segment includes an arc-shaped inner band coupling each of proximal ends (end portions on the axis side of the let engine) of the plurality of stator vanes to each other and an arc-shaped outer band coupling each of distal ends (end portions on the side opposite to the axis of the jet engine) of the plurality of stator vanes to each other.
On the arc-shaped outer band of the turbine nozzle segment, an engagement portion to be engaged with a receiving portion formed on the turbine case and an anti-rotation slot to be engaged with a rotation stopper fixed to the turbine case are formed, and this turbine nozzle segment engages the engagement portion of the outer band with the receiving portion of the turbine case from behind the jet engine and also engages the anti-rotation slot of the outer band with the rotation stopper and then, a periphery of the anti-rotation slot of the outer band is pressed by a peripheral portion of the shroud, whereby the turbine nozzle segment is fixed between the turbine case and the shroud.
Such securing part structure of the turbine nozzle is described in Patent Literature 0.1, for example.